


There is something different about you today

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, One True Pairing, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment in the lives of Emma Swan and Regina Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is something different about you today

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped in my head and I started drawing. The ficlet is an extra that I just wrote. Any way, hope you all like. Feedback is always appreciated!

  


Breaking from the kiss, Emma tucked a dishevelled strand of hair that stubbornly insisted on falling across Regina’s face. She ran her hand over the other woman’s cheek, letting out a small smile. As clueless as she was about Emma’s thoughts, Regina’s lips mimicked the gesture and she grinned coyly. 

“What is it?” Regina asked. 

“There is something different about you today.” 

Regina blinked at Emma’s words. “Different?” 

“New haircut?” Emma offered.

“No.”  

“Then… new lipstick?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Emma said playfully. “Because I might have to take a sample of that lipstick.” She inched closer, teasingly brushing her lips against Regina’s. Regina, seeing this, pulled slightly away, grinning.  

“You can take all the samples you like, Sheriff, although I am not quite followin…”

“It’s the necklace.” 

Regina gave her a toothy smile. “Sheriff, your perceptive skills are indisputable. I am beyond myself knowing that Storybrooke has such a brilliant sleuth.”

Emma let out a smug smile, dangling her fingers around the necklace.

“Well Madam Mayor… you know  _how thoroughly_  the Sheriff’s department conduces its investigations.” Emma grasped the necklace with one hand, softly pulling Regina towards her. Her other hand sneaked past Regina´s thigh, grabbing her behind. Emma sank further under the mayor with a content look

“Oh…” Regina’s voice audibly descended an octave, into a much sultrier tone. “I am  _deeply_  acquainted with the Sheriff’s department investigative procedures.” 

Emma tugged Regina closer, with both her hands; Regina almost yelped, but gave in.

“Then you won’t mind if I take a closer look at the necklace, will you?” Emma pulled herself closer to Regina.

“Not at all Sheriff. I just hope there won’t be a need for a… body search.” Regina snook her hand under Emma’s top, tracing the skin with her fingernails, causing Emma to slightly gasp for breath. 

“There won’t, if there’s no obstruction of justice.” Emma replied, while sliding her hand once more over Regina’s practically bare thigh and up her dress.

“Well, then I trust you to do your job competently, Sheriff.”

With that, Regina reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it. 


End file.
